


Unholy

by reinhxrts



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, beronica, bughead - Freeform, choni, konnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhxrts/pseuds/reinhxrts
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and best friend Veronica Lodge head to Betty Coopers house for the last party of the summer. Cheryl really isn't a party person, but God, is she happy she left the house tonight.[OR]Cheryl falls in love at first sight and doesn't do anything to stop it.





	1. 0:01

"Cheryl, let's go! I know you said you were gonna be a while but it's been fucking hours!" Veronica banged on the door of Cheryl's bathroom, growing impatient and frustrated. Her and Cheryl had been invited to the summer bash-- the biggest party in Los Angeles, hosted by none other than Betty Cooper.

The bathroom door swung open and Veronica let out an exasperated sigh. "Beauty is a passion, Ronnie," Cheryl uttered while flipping her hair to one side. "and patience, is a virtue." She turned towards the mirror, smirking, getting one last good look herself. Cheryl chuckled heartily and turned her head back to face her best friend.

"And don't I good? Seriously, how can you rush _this_?" Cheryl gestured to herself, walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Veronica following behind.

"You look good but, we're trying to be fashionably late, not tragically." Veronica slightly pulled up her top, rubbing her lips together while looking at her phone. The Lodge heir was already dressed, her and Cheryl matching with black skinny jeans and a white, long-sleeved crop top.

Cheryl grabbed her clutch, putting her red lipstick inside. She stalked towards the door, not forgetting to grab her jacket and put her on heels. With Veronica in tow, she opened the door and tussled her hair.

"We still look hot."

-

When Veronica pulls up to the house, she cringes at just how the loud the music actually is.

"Jesus, can't these people hear the music enough as it is?" Veronica shakes her head a little and rolls her eyes.

"Like they're actually paying attention to the music when all they're thinking about is fucking the first person that actually shows interest in them." Cheryl raised her eyebrow and brought it back down. Opting for a darker more alluring look, she did another lap of shade on her lips-- Lime Crime's 'Wicked.'

Veronica looked over at her best friend and was slightly taken aback. "What has gotten into you tonight? No 'Red Velvet' tonight, Cher?"

"Nope, I don't know," Cheryl sighed happily and unbuckled her seat belt. "I just feel like tonight is going to be monumental." She told Veronica. The latter made a face of approval before getting out of her car and putting her sunglasses at on. (albeit, it was at night, but they totally completed her look.) Veronica walked to the front of her car; she locked arms with Cheryl and they began walking towards the entrance. The headlights of the matte black Audi flickered as the door locked.

It was almost like a movie, the nighttime wind blew in their faces. Their hair was flowing with the breeze, just how they liked it.

"Let's get this horny show on the road!" Cheryl flashed her signature smile and switched her hips as they walked through the door. Standing in the doorway, Cheryl and Veronica smirked at each other as everyone else, naturally creating a pathway.

The immediately gravitated over to the alcohol table, both of them creating their own drink. They shooed away anyone offering to make it for them, they weren't dumb. _Big parties equated to big roofies._ They weren't trying to be apart of that life.

"Baby!" Cheryl and Veronica unlocked arms. Veronica turned around, drink in hand and smiling like an idiot when she saw her boyfriend, Kevin Keller-- the senator's son.

"Hey babe," Veronica hugged her beaux and leaned up a little bit to peck his cheek. "What are you doing here I thought you said you would be stuck at your father's banquet tonight?"

Kevin smirked and held Veronica a little closer. "I was, but I was such an asshole about him forcing me to go, he gave up and let me off the hook."

"Typical Kev at his _finest_. What a drama king!"

"Says the girl who acts like she's from a 90s mystery series. Always a pleasure to see you Cherry." Kevin smiled his signature smile at his girlfriend's best friend.

"Can't say the same." Cheryl glared at Kevin, sucking her teeth. Kevin glared back. Veronica scrunched her eyebrows in confusion while looking in between the two.

All of a sudden, Cheryl let out this contagious laughter, Kevin following suit. "Oh my God, we are the best." Cheryl walked up to Kevin and gave him another side hug. "You know I couldn't hate you if I tried, Kev."

"Well, duh. Have you met me?" Kevin responded, hugging Cheryl back.

"I really am starting to rub off on you. You're welcome." Cheryl giggled again. She took a sip of her drink before looking around. She saw the horny teenagers, practically having sex on the dance floor. She saw the drunks, getting even more drunk, taking shots of fireball and playing beer pong. Cheryl laughed in passing, knowing that could never be her.

Cheryl liked to party every once in a while, but mostly she loved her downtime. Wrapped up in her duvet, sipping tea and watching Game of Thrones was her _favorite_ pastime. It was all she did. But with a best friend like Miss Veronica Lodge-- the wild child, it was hard to do that most times. So she found a middle ground, not going out too much, but not being a hermit crab either. And it worked for her.

Walking towards the couches, Cheryl looked around for more. As she was searching for her cousin, and host of the marvelous...event, Betty Cooper; she noticed a bright red jacket, and naturally her eyes gravitated toward it. She marveled at the beautiful girl in it.

Cheryl unconsciously stared at the girl. She had smooth, light caramel skin. Her long hair flowed past her shoulders; Cheryl scanned it from top to bottom, smiling pleasantly at the bright pink tips. _Cute_.

Cheryl kept scanning the mystery girl, going down past her shining necklace and stopping at the significant amount of skin shown by her black crop top. She continued further, her eyes dropping to her skin tight jeans, hugging in _all_ of the right places.

Cheryl adverted her eyes back up to the girls face, watching her look around. Cheryl took in her face once more, and then her body doing another once over. The red-headed licked her lips and fluffed her hair before putting right hand on her hips and marveling.

"Well hot damn."


	2. 0:02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl gets the balls to talk to Toni, but their introduction is ruined by Toni's douche bag boyfriend. Also, Betty's is drunk off her ass.

_"Well hot damn."_

"Cheryl...Cheryl!" Cheryl snapped her head back to Veronica, getting out of her own thoughts. "You okay? Kinda lost you there? I asked if you were okay by yourself." Cheryl waved her best friend off, nodding and smiling. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was about to find Betty anyways." 

Veronica looked at Cheryl hesitantly. "Well.. alright, let's meet back here in like," she looked at her phone, "Three hours. Turn your location on _just_ in case." Veronica and Kevin turned around, walking away. 

"Be safe, use protection!" Cheryl called out after them too. Veronica stuck up both of her middle fingers in response, making Cheryl chuckle. 

Cheryl looked around more, not spotting a blonde bun just yet. Her eyes inadvertently went back to the beautiful she saw before. She _really_ loved her jacket. The girl laughed at something her group of friends said, it was hard to hear because of just how loud the music was. 

Suddenly, the girl stopped laughing. The smile and joy on her face was wiped away like it had never been there. Like she wasn't allowed to smile anymore. A new expression was on the girls' face-- anguish, remorse, _hopelessness.  
_

Not to too her own horn, but Cheryl liked to think that she knew how to read people pretty well. She was a loner, not close to her parents; her brother being the favorite before he died. Her only friends were through him, and when he was gone they left just as quick. Veronica was the only friend she managed to make on her own. They both bonded on being the outcast of their small hometown. They understood each other, read each other well. 

Cheryl wasn't much of a talker. She'd rather watch-- observe. She kept to herself while being able to know everyone's life story. She should've majored in psychology when she graduated, but she was so hellbent on getting out of Riverdale and leaving everything behind, she didn't apply to a college. 

Cheryl was a stylist to big-time celebrities and TV personalities. It pays the bills and it's something that makes her life meaningful. Back in Riverdale, her fashion and style was the only way she had of expressing herself; and boy did she have a lot to say. Her clothes were the only thing her parents didn't feel the need to control. She took what she got. 

Becoming more intrigued with the girl standing right in front of her, staring at the ground, Cheryl thought she'd go out on a whim and talk to her. One step after another she walked closer to the girl. She saw more detail of the girl, noticing a portion of a tattoo on one of her sides, and an obvious one her arm. 

_Hot._

She slowed down her pacing, finally getting to her. Cheryl felt her hands get clammy, and her heart started to race. _Fucking social anxiety._ The girl looked at her which didn't help her case any. She slowed down gathering her thoughts. 

"Hi," Cheryl started. "This is really awkward. I know you don't know me but I was just standing  over there when I saw your jacket and it's my favorite color. I love red, so I just had to tell you that."  She took a breath at the end of her sentence, having said that all in one breath. 

The girl in front of her giggled, and Cheryl felt her stomach clench. "First of, _hi."_ She turned her body away from the people she was previously talking with and faced Cheryl. "Second, thank you, I saw it online and I just had to have it. I'm more of a dark kind of girl. Like your lipstick," The girl glanced down at Cheryl's lips. "and your jeans. Matte is kinda my thing." 

"Then why the pop of colors?" 

"I could ask you the same thing. Where are _your_ colors?" The girl titled her head and asked teasingly. 

"Touché. Always have to dress your best." 

"I'm Antoinette by the way," stuck her hand out. "Antoinette Topaz."

Cheryl looked at Antoinette's hand, taking it in her hand and shaking it. "I'm Cheryl, Cheryl Blossom." They smiled at each other, hands no longer moving but still interlocked. They were frozen, they're own little quiet and peaceful moment with all of chaos surrounding them.  

Antoinette was jerked back rather abruptly, causing her and Cheryl's hands to break apart. Someone's arms wrapped around her waist, and their lips ravished at her neck. She looked so _uncomfortable._ Cheryl didn't know whether she wanted to vomit or yell at the guy for his indecency. 

"Time to go, babe." The guy said into her ear. It was clear what was on his mind, and that the polar opposite was on Antoinette's. "I'm bored."

"Nick, wait. You saw I was talking to someone don't be a dick." Antoinette spat out. Out the corner of her eye, Cheryl saw Betty walking towards her. She sighed in her head. 

"Well your conversation is now over, end of discussion. Remember our deal? Let's go." At this Antoinette's face showed a look of horror before rolling her eyes. She pushed Nick's arms of hers and pushed him back. "Wait." 

Nick huffed and stepped back a foot. 

Antoinette returned her attention to Cheryl, who had a emotionless face. She was feelings to many emotions right now and a stoic face was the best way to mask them off. However, her expression softened into one of concern when she looked at Antoinette. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"Are you okay?" Antoinette and Cheryl spoke at the same time. They both chuckled at the same time. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Cheryl announced. "Are _you_ fine? You know you don't have to go with him if you don't want to." 

Antoinette smiled a little wide. "I do kinda have to. I'll be fine though. Thank you for your concern, though. I had a really nice time talking to you, your outfit is..." She looked Cheryl up and down a few times, smirking and subconsciously rubbing her lips together. "Bomb."

Cheryl blushed and adjusted her hair, her eyes meeting Antoinette's once more.  "Thank you, so is your jacket." Cheryl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Betty, and smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Betty said, "Where the fuck have you been?" 

"I was right here this whole time, talking to he..." Cheryl turned around to look at the girl she was just speaking to but there was no one to be found. Immediately a frown took over her face. 

"Well who ever it was is gone now let's party! Don't be such a Cherry downerrr!" Betty words started to slur, no longer able to hide the alcohol in her system. 

"That's not even how it goes." 

"Doesn't matter, let's go get drunk." Betty grabbed hold of Cheryl's arm and dragged her over to the bar once again. 

_This was going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, it is me. i split this chapter in half. it's the 2/3 of the party. next chapter will the last one about the party. but choni met woo! I'm calling Toni by her government name for a while. Probably the next few chapters.
> 
> Nick is Nick St. Clair, but don't worry he won't be sticking around for that long. okay that's it. vanessa is the REAL choni captain ok bye, make sure to vote. I'll more than likely post the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> (:


	3. 0:03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3 of the party. First time Cheryl helps out a stranger out of the goodness of her heart.

Cheryl was standing by the alcohol table, no longer drinking. She sobered up about an hour and a half ago. She was waiting on Veronica, it'd been over three hours and she was this close to looking at her phone and finding her location. The party was practically over by now. Betty was slowly recovering from her hangover, downing continuous glasses of water.

_Or is that vodka? Nope, that's definitely vodka. Wow...look at her go. She's gonna be in for a rude awakening tomorrow._

Cheryl crossed her arms, her head turning around for Veronica. She rolled her eyes when she saw the black haired girl passed out on the couch, fully clothed thankfully. Just looking dumb. Cheryl walked over to her and smacked her cheek lightly.

"Veronica, wake up. You must be really drunk if you think I'm going to carry your ass all the way to my car just to have you vomit on me half way there. No. Get up."  Cheryl kicked Veronica's foot hard. Still no budge.

"You fucking owe me a month of complimentary veggie grill." She put her and Veronica's phone into her back pocket. She ran and grabbed a black garbage bag from Betty's kitchen and opened it, slinging it over her shoulder. 

She walked back over to Veronica, picking her up bridal style and walking towards the door. "Bye Elizabeth!" She called to her cousin. Cheryl heard indistinct language and laughed lightly, bouncing Veronica in her arms to get a better hold.

Once Cheryl got into the car, strapping Veronica in and  placing the trash bag in her hands (just in case) She walked to her side, grabbing her keys from her purse. Right when she was about to get into the car, she heard screaming. Not the good kind, but not the kidnapping kind either. Cheryl stood up, looking around for the owner of the voice. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Antoinette, yelling at someone she was talking to on the phone.

"I can't fucking believe you Nick... I don't fucking care about the deal... you don't fucking own me anymore I'm done... I don't care if I said no or not that's still cheating... I swear to fucking God on everything that is right in the world if you contact me again I will personally in your life, _that_ is a _promise._ " Cheryl stood stunned, watching Antoinette hang up the phone and throw it in the grass. She balled up her fists and sat on the ground, grabbing her phone once more and calling someone else.

"Jug? Can you come pick me up? Nick left me for some bitch and I'm over it and him... I don't care about the deal, it's off... They can try it if they want to.... Yeah... Okay, no I get it. Yeah, see you, bye." Antoinette hung up the phone and let out a sigh of sadness, laying back on the grass, staring up at the sky.

Cheryl doesn't know what had gotten into her tonight, but she found herself sitting next to Antoinette before she even thought about it. She laid back staring at the sky.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear. But I sorta, kinda, unintentionally, accidentally, overheard your conversations and-" Cheryl was cut off, noticing someone looking at her. She blushed once more, keeping her focus on the sky.

"You don't have to, I can walk home." Antoinette responded before Cheryl could finish her proposition; she already knew what she was going to say.

"No you can't it's..." Cheryl lifted her hips and grabbed her phone from her back pocket, "12:17." Both of them laughed at Cheryl's actions. "Not safe."

"Cheryl, I'm serious. I'm walking home. I live in Chino." Antoinette sat up, leaning back on her right arm while she stared down at Cheryl.

"Antoinette. _I'm serious._ You aren't walking home, definitely not if you live in Chino. That's a far fucking walk and it isn't safe." Cheryl sat up, getting herself into a stare down with the mesmerizing girl sitting in front of her.

_Antoinette blinked first._

"Ha!" Cheryl laughed and pointed at Antoinette, "you blinked which means I won, which means I'm taking you home, c'mon." She stood up offering her and to the girl below you. Antoinette looked up at Cheryl in awe. She took Cheryl's hand and stood up, both of them walking towards to her car. 

Veronica was already in the backseat, not having moved an inch. Her chest was the only thing was moving, rising and falling with each breath.

"Wow, I'm so jealous of her." Antoinette said referring to the girl in the backseat. "I so need to be drunk right now."

"Yeah you and me both." Cheryl got in the car, fastening her seat belt and pressing the button to start the car. Cheryl turned up the radio just a smidge before pulling out of her space on the street and driving towards the highway that took her to Chino Hills.

"Uhm, actually I-" Antoinette started. Cheryl snapped her head towards her expectantly before focusing on the road.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Never mind, I don't want to be a bother. You're already being so generous I don't want to seem greedy."

"Antoinette," Cheryl looked at Toni when she came to a red light, placing her hand on the latter's hand. "You won't be a bother, I promise. Now, _what is it?"_

Antoinette sighed heavily. "It's a really bad idea for me to go home right now. I'd probably get kicked out or worse. Do you think you could drop me off at like a hotel or something?"

"No."Cheryl said simply. Antoinette's breath hitched. _Fuck._ "What's the point of having you pay for a hotel when you could just sleep at my house for free?" Cheryl shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cheryl I ca-"

"I'm taking you to my house. My mind is made up, let me do this for you yeah? It's no problem at all. I promise. I know I may look icy, and trust me I have my days; But I'm not heartless."

Antoinette nodded her head, listening to Cheryl. "Thank you, Cheryl. I promise whatever favor you need, I'll be the first one there."

Cheryl chuckled, pressing the gas once the green light came on. "You don't owe me anything, love. My helpfulness is nothing but being helpful in your time of need. I don't want anything in return, okay?"

"Cheryl I have to-"

 _"Okay?"_ Antoinette, immediately shut herself up, nodding and looking forward. "Good, we have a long way, I live south so it might take a while. Feel free to sleep if you want."

Antoinette yawned, not realizing how sleepy she was until Cheryl said something. "Yeah okay, she said in the middle of her yawn "Thank you again, Cheryl."

"Anytime, sunshine."

-

Cheryl pulled her car into the driveway of her house. It was nearly 2am and Cheryl was beginning to yawn herself. Her neighborhood was quiet. All you could here were the occasionally cars passing buy and the annoying sound of grasshoppers. She still hadn't gotten used to it. There was anything but peace at night when she stayed in Riverdale. She didn't feel safe there. Always having to bolt her windows and bedroom door.

She paused for a second, looking straight ahead before looking at Antoinette, and then at Veronica. They were both knocked out, rightfully so.

"Guys we're here, wake up." Cheryl said pretty loudly.

_Nothing._

"Alright then, guys we're going to have to do this the long way." Cheryl got out the car, walking up to her door, unlocking it and opening it wide. She walked back to her car, deciding to start with Veronica. Cheryl opened the back door, carefully grabbing veronica, holding her how you would hold a baby. She closed the door with her foot before adjusting her hold-- bridal style. She quickly but smoothly walked into her house, up the stairs, placing Veronica into her bed.

She took out her makeup wipes, placing them on the bed. Not forgetting about the girl she had just met tonight, she went back to her car. Opening the passenger door, she smiled a little, growing fond of Antoinette. She put her other girl's phone in her pocket just for know, and grabbed her slowly. Cheryl closed the door, carrying her into the house the same way she carried Veronica.

Managing to lock the front door back, she trudged upstairs to her own bedroom, pushing back the covers and placing Antoinette on her side of the bed. Grabbing three pairs of sleeping shirts and shorts. She walked back to Veronica's room.

"The things I do for you, Lodge." She opened the makeup wipe and proceeded to wipe off Veronica's makeup, throwing the wipes away when she was done. She took of Veronica's jewelry and eventually her outfit. She changed Veronica's clothes, thankful she hadn't thrown up. Cheryl shuddered, placing a trash can on the side of the bed for good measure. She tucked in her best friend and kissed her head. "Goodnight, bitch. I hate you."

She walked out of Veronica's room, not forgetting to turn on her heater and closing the door. Cheryl arrived into her room once more, taking her time with Antoinette's make-up.  She admired her features, smiling slightly at what a sight for sore eyes she was. Cheryl threw the make-up wipes away. She changed Antoinette's clothes, feeling nothing short of a creep. She just didn't want to be rude and a bad house guest. She didn't know how much Antoinette drank, but she placed a trash can on the side of her bed. Tucking Antoinette in, she kissed her head as well. "Goodnight, Toni."

Cheryl exited her room with a smile on her face. Closing the door she walked downstairs, too exhausted to even bother brushing her teeth. She placed a bottle of extra strength Tylenol on the counter, along with two bottle of water. They'd need it.

Grabbing a comforter and two extra pillows from the storage closet, Cheryl walked over to the couch and removed the couch pillows. She moved the couch back some and pulled out the bed-couch. Making up the "bed" she hummed to herself softly. She then placed all three of there phones on a charger, setting them on the coffee table.

Cheryl flopped in her bed, thoroughly exhausted. She believed-- she  hoped, that she had made another friend on her own tonight. And she was surely proud of herself for that. She didn't need Jason as much as she thought she would. She'd never been this generous before.

_Tonight was definitely monumental._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, I know. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or things you want to happen just lmk and I can try to incorporate them as best as I can.


	4. Six Degrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl find out they have a few friends in common. Toni gets an unpleasant phone call, looks like she isn't going home anytime soon.

The next morning, Antoinette woke up in a foreign environment. She panicked for a little bit before calming down and remembering last night's events. 

_Cheryl._

Just the thought of the redheaded beauty was enough to make Antoinette blush and giggle. Cheryl was such a kindhearted person. Sure, they had just met last night, but something about the vibe she gave off put Antoinette at ease. 

Antoinette yawned, stretching and looking around her. She layed in a comfy king sized bed, adorned with a red and yellow polka dotted comforter. A Black C hung above the bed, letting her know she was in Cheryl's room. She was in Cheryl's bed. She blushed.

There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, right under a string of polaroid photos. Antoinette yawned once more, looking down at her outfit. Pajamas she knows for a fact she had never worn were on her body, she could only assume they were Cheryl's clothes. She blushed her hardest. 

The sudden smell of waffles hit her along, and the soft volume of 'La Vie En Rose' came to her ears. She pulled herself out of the bed, not forgetting to make it back up, and walked down stairs. Her eyes squinted at the bright rays of sun that passed through her pupils. The first thing she saw was the couch, a bed sprouting out of it, and a sea of red hair spread out over the pillows. Cheryl looked so peaceful, one of her legs over the cover and stretched out; the other one under it, folded and by her side. Antoinette smiled as Cheryl scrunched up her nose, turning her head the other way and hugging her pillow tight.

Antoinette looked over at the the kitchen, her eyes bulging out of her head when she saw who was standing over the stove. 

"Fangs? What in the world are you doing here?" Fangs was startled jumping a little and nearly dropped the bowl of freshly made waffle mix. 

"Tiny?" Fangs scrunched up his face his confusion before smirking. "I could say the same for you, although I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

Antoinette shook her head furiously. "It's not like that, Nick was being a total asshole and ended up leaving me literally for someone else last night. Cheryl offered to take me home but I told it was bad idea for me to go home so she said I could stay." Antoinette walked toward the counter in the kitchen, noticing the bottle of pills and two bottles of water. "Oh, thank God." She quickly downed the tablets and sat at the island, head in her hands. 

"Wait, rewind and _pause_. Cheryl Blossom _offered_   to sleep at her house?" She nodded. " _That_ Cheryl Blossom. On the couch?" Antoinette nodded again, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where else would I be going? Cheryl's nice but never have I seen her be _that_ nice. You must've really struck a soft spot in her tiny." 

Antoinette shrugged, not really understand what Fangs was saying. Cheryl seemed nice, and had offered for her to stay in her home. She wasn't about to be ungrateful and listen to rumors about someone she had just met.

"So, you know what I'm doing here. What are _you_ doing here?" Antoinette inquired. 

"I'm one of Cheryl and Veronica's friends; we met when they had first moved here and we got into the same work division, and boom. We hit it off pretty quickly, now they're like my sisters." Fangs shrugged simply, opening up the waffle maker, taking out another waffle and putting more batter into the gadget. 

"Huh." Antoinette heard rustling and turned her head to look back at the couch, Cheryl was just starting to wake up and she didn't look too pleased about it. 

"And you know Betty right? Jug's fiance?" Antoinette nodded. "She's Betty's cousin, too." Antoinete was taken aback, not knowing how many mutal friends her and Cheryl had. 

"Wow." Was all Antoinette was able to say. A yawn came from behind them. Antoinette turned around and she swore her heart had burst into little pieces right then and there. Cheryl was walking into the kitchen, clad in a wife beater and sleeping shorts. Her bedhead was something serious but Antoinette  found it really cute. Cheryl rubbed her eyes, yawning again and sitting next to Antoinette.

"Morning, Toni. Sleep well?" Cheryl rested her left cheek on her left hand, looking at Toni and smiling sleepily.

"Toni?" She hoped the blush wasn't evident on her cheeks as she looked back at Cheryl. "That's a new one, but I like it." Toni smiled at Cheryl. "I slept pretty well thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here again; I know you weren't expecting it and I'm eternally grateful."

Cheryl chuckled raspily, and rubbed her eyes again. "I told you, not a problem at all. I wouldn't want to put you in danger like that. You can stay as long as you like; if you still don't feel like going home is the safest option as of yet, stay here. I don't care. You're always welcome here if you don't feel like you can go anywhere else, okay?"

"Che-"

" _Okay?"_ Toni shut her mouth and nodded, knowing then and there that she would probably always let Cheryl have it her way. 

"Good. Fangsssss..... Can you go check on Veronica and make sure she's still breathing please? I'll finish down here." Fangs nodded silently, putting the fork in his hand down and letting Cheryl take his place. Cheryl yawned once again, covering her mouth with her forearm and blinking rapidly. 

It didn't take long for the food to be done. Veronica was in fact alive, just not the biggest fan of being woken up. The Four young adults sat at the dining room table. They were all too enamored in their waffles, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and orange juice to have a conversation. 

A phone began to rang, and Toni immediately dubbed it as hers. She stood up to get it, heart beating fast seeing the contact name. 

"Hello?" She picked up. None of the other three could hear the other side of the conversation, only Toni's. 

"No...I did, but he left me. I can't take it anymore, Ma... Please, just don't... If that's what's happening then I'm sure as hell not coming home...No! I don't want to, I'm not doing it. I don't care, I'm 18 and I don't have to legally listen to you anymore, especially on illegal matters... I've made up my mind. I love you but I can't keep doing this." Toni hung the phone up on her mother and took a deep breath, wiping sweaty palms on dry shorts. 

Toni turned around, facing the three other people in the room. She looked at them anxiously, not wanting to initiate the conversation. 

Suddenly, Cheryl cleared her voice, downing the rest of her orange juice. 

"So! Who wants to go to Universal Studios?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know this update is a little boring and short. It's just a filler chapter for right now. I was lowkey (highkey) unmotivated this week and so much happened with myself and my family that it was hard to right so! This was the best that I could do.
> 
> I'm more than likely going to be updating once a week, but don't hold me to that. Mostly on Riverdale days, don't hold me to that either. 
> 
> Top!Cheryl or Top!Toni?
> 
> Angst or fluff?


	5. Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day was absolutely amazing. Their night... not so much.
> 
> [OR]
> 
> Toni was finally starting to feel a slither of happiness, things were starting to look up. But as always in Toni's life, good things don't last as long as she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I've decided to do top!toni because CW is dumb and making Cheryl a top lmao they can't do anything right.
> 
> enjoy!

"Woah. This is... freaking amazing." Toni said in awe.  After Toni's... tense conversation with her mother, they all agreed on doing something funny and heartwarming for the day. Toni, of course, voiced her opposition, saying that she didn't have the money; and Cheryl, of course, voiced her solution, saying that she would pay for Toni and that she didn't have a choice. That kind of did it for Toni, she shrugged and thanked Cheryl for her offer.

Toni reveled in her surroundings. She resembled a deer caught in headlights, or a child at Disneyland (in this case, an adult at Universal Studios.) Toni stood in place, eyes wide and looking all around her. Cheryl, Veronica and Fangs were ahead of her, steady walking further away.

Cheryl noticed one of their group members were missing and called for Fangs and Veronica's attention. "Guys, where's Toni?"

Fangs and Veronica looked behind them. "Wasn't she just with us like 30 seconds ago?" Cheryl shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, looking around her.  Toni was so small, Cheryl was afraid if they lost her they wouldn't be able to find her. Cheryl didn't want to make a bad impression and let Toni think that she didn't care.

"I'll just call her." Fangs announced, "I have her number." He pulled out his phone, unlocking it and going to dial Toni's number.

"Wait. No need for that, I found her. By the Harry Potter ride." Cheryl whipped her ahead around, standing on her toes until she saw little pink space buns slightly peak out from the crowd.

The three of them made their way over to girl in question. Cheryl snuck up behind Toni, signaling to Fangs and Veronica not to say anything with her index finger lightly tapping her lips.

Cheryl noticed how wrapped up Toni was and didn't notice her. She noticed how there was a slight glint in her eyes from where she was approaching from the side of her. She definitely noticed the way her body moved up and down from how she was bouncing on her toes in pure excitement. Cheryl noticed the Cheshire Cat grin that was plastered on her face while she stared at the entrance for the Harry Potter attraction. Cheryl began to move a little stealthier, probably tipping off a few of the people around her. She didn't look like a creepy person, not at all.

She _wasn't_ looking at Toni like she was the most perfect girl in the world, _not at all._

"Oh my God guys can we- Guys?" Toni stopped her movements, turning to her right and looking behind her. " _Shit_. Where.. in the world did they go?" Cheryl sped up when she saw Toni taking out her phone. She decided that this was the perfect moment and ran quickly towards Toni. She squeezed Toni's sides rather firmly and began to pull Toni into her like she was going to pick her up. Toni screamed loudly and jumped before squatting with her body in a ball, pulling away from Cheryl. 

Toni heard hysterical laughter from in front of her and relaxed her body and looked up. Veronica and Fangs were doubled over in laughter, 10 feet away. They stammered to get coherent words out but failed, their short labored breaths being taken over by their laughter once again.

"Oh my god," Veronica began to slow down. "You're fucking face.. you looked so... so...." Veronica's face screwed up in hysterics and began to cackle again.

"You guys are ridiculous." Toni herself were taking heavy breaths, her hand on her chest and her eyes fluttering open and shut. "What the actual fuck?" Toni heard little giggles from behind her and turned around. Cheryl was completely red in the face, trying her hardest not to let out a laugh.

She failed.

Her giggles turned into snorts, her snorts into chuckles and it wasn't long before she was laughing wholeheartedly, her left hand covering the lower part of her face and the other reaching out and touching Toni's shoulder.

"Stop laughing at me." Toni demanded, huffing with her chest moving. Cheryl wouldn't admit that she found that rather adorable. No one listened to her and continued laughing, making Toni join in the laughter, just a little bit.

"I'm sorry but that was just so easy. You look like you were one step away from yelling 'stranger danger' and I couldn't breathe." Cheryl was now clutching her stomach, slowing down her laughs. Veronica and Fangs had pretty much gotten all of their laughter out of them, now with teasing grins on their faces.

"Yeah that's cause I _was_ one step away from yelling 'stranger danger' _and_   smacking the shit out of you."

"Please," Veronica interjected. "With how fast you crouched into a ball I'm sure smacking Cheryl would've been the last thing you did."

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore that entire statement because it's not true at all."  Well, it was slightly true; if it was anyone else but Cheryl, she sure as hell would've, but they don't need to know that. "Where were you guys?" They were all now huddled in a little square, Cheryl across from Fangs and Veronica, Toni.

"Where were _you?_   We turned around and you were nowhere to be found."

"Yeah until we saw you standing and looking around like you had just been ushered into the gates of heaven by God Himself."

_Well Cheryl was quite godly- No. Not now.  
_

Toni cleared her throat and regained her composure before responding. "Sorry, I've just never been _anywhere_ like this before. Growing up things like this were... non-existent. I was just... caught up in the moment?"

They all shrugged, understanding. "Makes sense, I know how you feel," Fangs related. "First time I came here I demanded to go on every single thing because I knew for a fact I would never come back."

"That's... actually not a bad idea. Do you guys think we could-"

"No!" They all said in unison. Toni scrunched up herself in what looked like sadness but acceptance.

"We'd literally be here all fucking day," Cheryl explained. She felt a little bad. "Trust me, TT. You'll be back." Cheryl nudged Toni's hip with hers. She missed the side eye Veronica and Fangs gave each other, sheer confusion on their faces.

Toni shrugged, learning quickly that an argument with Cheryl would be an argument she would lose. "If you say so. Can we at least go on the Harry Potter ride? My inner Potterhead jumped out and I absolutely need to go."

Cheryl totally didn't smile.

"Yes! I've been dying to go on that since it opened!" Fangs grabbed Toni's wrist and pulled her towards the line, leaving Veronica and Cheryl in the background.

"Don't we get a say?" Veronica inquired.

"Nope." Toni and Fangs answered simultaneously, not stopping. Veronica huffed before shrugging and following them, Cheryl in tow.

They had caught up with Fangs and Toni, both of them talking about their love for the series. Cheryl didn't stare at Toni with a smile on her face, not at all. She observed; admired, if you will.

The redheaded girl sighed an indistinct sigh.  Cheryl thought she mumbled under her breath, that _she was the only one_ who heard the words that came out of her mouth: "Cute, style, _and_ she loves Harry Potter? Can she get anymore perfect?"

_Spoiler: She wasn't.  
_

**_______________**

Fangs and Veronica were off riding all the roller coaster attractions they could find before they had to leave. Cheryl and Veronica on the other hand, decided that they had enough ups and down and that they just wanted to eat.Cheryl and Toni sat across from each other at Hog's Head, a dining place inside of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The sun was starting to fall, meaning it was starting to get a little dark, and a little cold.

Toni shivered, taking another bite of her ice cream, and hunched into herself.

"Cold?" Cheryl asked her friend. _Are they even friends yet?_

"A little, probably because of this ice cream. I'll be fine." Toni knew that Cheryl was going to offer her a hoodie, so she did her best to look as warm as possible, not wanting any more help for the time being. She'd survive. 

Cheryl eyed the girl across from her, watching her eyes closely as she ate more of her ice cream. Toni was cold and she wanted to be warm, that much was obvious; but Cheryl being Cheryl and being able to read people like the side of a cereal box, she could see that Toni didn't want her jacket, or any kind of offer. So she kept her mouth shut and her propositions to herself.

There was a silence, not exactly the kind where  you could cut with a knife, and not the kind where it was comfortable. Instead, it was the kind where everyone knew there were things to be said, important matters to be discussed, but nobody wants to interrupt the memories that were made. And there were _definite_ memories made.

Cheryl poked and prodded at her salad, her stomach and anxiety rising to the brim. She shifted in her seat, and looked at Toni once more, only to find that the latter was already looking at her.

Cheryl blushed, something she cursed herself for because that never happened, not often at least; she didn't allow it, it just wasn't her thing.

"Hi." Toni bounced her eyebrows once, and smiled a toothless, but bright smile Cheryl's way.

"Hey," Cheryl swallowed and tucked a section of hair behind her right ear. "So, no longer being a Universal Studios virgin, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh my God, Yes! Of course, I did. This was literally the best day of my life." Toni switched her position so that she was sitting cross legged in the chair. _She was so happy and Cheryl wanted to make it happen all the time. But nobody needs to know that either._ "I absolutely _loved_ the Harry Potter one, obviously. But the water rides, and the Simpsons, and the Transformers, and everything else... I swear my 10 year old self is having the time of her life. If I was able to come here when I younger, ugh I'd be so much happier."

Cheryl giggled, her smile never leaving her eyes and her heart never slowing down.

"Yeah this place _is_ amazing. I know exactly how you feel; if I would've known a place like this existed I would've moved out a whole lot sooner. But, I'm really, really glad you enjoyed yourself, Toni. You deserve it. And if you'd let sooner or later, I'll definitely bring you back."

" _You_ would bring me back here? Personally?" Toni raised her eyebrows, her head cocked a little to the side. She kept her eyes on Cheryl's.

"Of course, if you want."

"Just us?" Cheryl's eyes widening and her pulse accelerated. _Fuck._

She began to stammer out her words with her eyes blinking rapidly. "Well, I mean.. that's kind of like, kind of like what I had in my mind at first, but if you don't want it to like.... just us, that's fine, it doesn't have to be we could bring someone along an-"

Cheryl's word were cut off when she felt a hand being placed on top of her own. She tried her hardest not to feel her stomach fluttering and not to let the gasp she made be audible. _Shit? Holy shit._

" _Calm down."_ Toni commanded, chuckled a little bit. "It can be  just us, I'm not complaining. You're... kinda cool, I guess." Toni's words were drenched in playfulness and adoration and Cheryl couldn't help but laugh. She could've swore she felt Toni squeeze her hand, but she was probably imagining it.

Cheryl quickly regained her cool demeanor,  leaning back in her chair, trying her hardest to make any movements that would cause Toni's hand to be removed from hers.

"You guess, wow I'm really hurt, I thought what we had was special." Cheryl wiped a fake tear before putting a hand on her chest. "Ouch."

Toni laughed fully, her white teeth, jolly doe eyes,  and crooked smiled erupting every feeling inside of Cheryl. Toni's laugh was high pitched, but calm, and Cheryl could tell that it wasn't her real laugh. She totally didn't make it a personal goal to hear her real laugh one day, not at all.

"I'm just joking, you actually are really amazing, one of the best I've came across in a while. _Thank you, Cheryl._ " Cheryl knew that a double meaning, but she didn't dare bring it up. Toni's grip on Cheryl's hand tightened, and Toni looked into Cheryl's eyes.

Cheryl shuddered, she wanted to look away but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She could _feel_ herself being read, knowing Toni was reading the story of her life without struggle. Cheryl was always the one doing the reading, she hated being read. Letting someone find out who she really was? That shook Cheryl to the Core and made her blood run cold. With anyone else, she would lock herself up as fast as she had let herself open up, not wanting to take the risk. But Toni was different, she knew it, it was obvious. Toni's eyes on hers didn't scare her, they _welcomed her._ So instead of pulling away and adverting her eyes elsewhere, Cheryl smiled. And with a blush on her cheeks, smile on her face and heart on her sleeve, she held Toni's hand.

_"Anytime, Sunshine."  
_

**____________** _ **___**   
_

"Can you pass me my phone, please?" Veronica groaned and threw her head  back dramatically. She flipped the cover off her legs and stood up to hand Cheryl's phone to her.

"Here."

Cheryl smiled a sarcastic smile, taking her phone from Veronica. "Thank you. Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes, you owe me. That was so much work." Veronica plopped back down on her side of the living room and continued watching 'Rent.'

They had gotten back home about an hour or two ago. It was completely dark out, the lack of sun gave them all goosebumps. (Cheryl gave Toni her jacket, she didn't refuse.) Toni and Veronica had rode in the back, Cheryl and Fangs in the front. They dropped Fangs off at his house, knowing that he had an early class the next day.

As for Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni, they had already showered (Toni is wearing, for a third time, another pair of clothes from Cheryl) and lounging on the couch, exhausted and worn out.

"You think _that_ was work? Trying having to carry a blacked out Veronica into your car and upstairs, but did I complain?" _Yes, actually._ "No I did not."

Veronica silently mimicked Cheryl and focused on her movie. Toni was on the floor, the fluffy carpet and pillow under her body, while a thick blanket laid on top of her. She was on her phone, scrolling through her explore page on Instagram.

Cheryl unlocked her phone and went to YouTube, looking for something to watch. She eventually found nothing interesting enough and went over to Twitter, yawning while her timeline loaded. She scrolled, like a few things, retweet a few times and even replied before something really caught her eye.

"Hey, guys. Apparently someone was kidnapped like tw-"

Cheryl was cut off and Veronica let out another groan. Her movie being interrupted by a seemingly important news broadcast. The TV was turned down, the newscasters being too loud. Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica all had their attention on the television. 

Reading the headline, and looking at the pictures, they couldn't believe what they saw.

**BREAKING NEWS: KIDNAPPED DAUGHTER OF RANDY AND ANNETTE BLACK, 18 YEARS AGO,  HAS BEEN FOUND. SEEN TODAY AT UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LOS ANGELES. KIDNAPPERS STILL AT LARGE.**

"Toni..."

"Yeah...?"

"That's you. That's.. us. From today."

"I know."

"Wha-" Just then, multiple raps on the door were heard, loud knocks and the constant ringing of the doorbell. They could hear vehicles pulling into their driveway and voices screaming from outside.

They jumped when the knocks on the door got exponentially louder. Toni was now sitting on the couch, her knees bent and tucked into her chest. She was scared, they all were; rightfully so. Toni felt two hands grab each of hers and held them both equally tight. Her heart rate spiked and her mind was racing.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know. I really, _really, really_ don't know."

**_______________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sure you've probably already noticed but there are going to be.... a decent amount of parallels between Madnessa and Choni, as far as individually. We know a lot about them as characters of RD but not the really specific details. We know more about Mads and Vanessa so I figured why not just fill in the gaps, you know? Hope you guys like this one!


	6. What The %#&@!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni isn't taking things too well. Luckily she has Veronica and most importantly Cheryl to help her through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew it's been a long time since I've updated, I'm sorry guys. A lot of stuff has been happening lately and writing was literally the last thing on my mind.  
> This chapter is basically one big anxiety attack, so if things like this trigger I advise you to read with caution. Stay safe and I hope you like this one!

Toni's mind was thrown for a loop, her feelings following suit. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. The only thing she could register were the loud bangs at Cheryl and Veronica's front door as well as the rapid pounding in her chest.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Toni jumped at the colossally loud raps on the door, tears steadily falling from her eyes. She faintly heard Cheryl and Veronica talking, and tuned into the conversation when she heard a familiar name.

"What would Sweet Pea do?" Veronica tilted her head in confusion, her voice naturally raised with anxiety and frustration.

"Um, I don't know, maybe call all the serpents and get them the fuck off our lawn perhaps?" Cheryl ran a strained hand through her hair. She put a hand on her hip and clenched her hands rather firmly.

"That's a little bit too much. They're news reporters, not the damn _Ghoulies_." Veronica lifted her hands in a motion that sent off a _what the fuck_ vibe before turning around. They were both lost. 

Cheryl sighed a tough sigh before turning her head to look at Toni who had grown awfully silent.

_Shit._

She noticed the way Toni's chest rose and fell in quick, uneven increments. The way her hands were shaking and how her mouth was opening and closing. Cheryl didn't know whether she was failing to form a sentence or desperately trying to take a breath. Either way her heart broke. 

Cheryl rushed over to Toni who sat on the couch, crouched down in front of her, before placing her hands on Toni's carefully.

"Hey-" Toni jumped back, pulling her hands from Cheryl's and letting out a frightened yelp. Cheryl, relentless and caring, reach for Toni's hands once again. "Toni, it's me, Cheryl." Toni felt a tight squeeze to her hands that made her snap her head towards Cheryl. "Focus on me first, yeah? Everything's going to be alright."

She trained her eyes on Cheryl's face focusing less on the screams on the outside, and more on Cheryl's features. The girl who was inside, holding her hand, caring for her, trying to get her to calm down. Her vision became less blurry and her breathing less erratic. She tried to focus on the now, what was happening presently.

That skill wasn't really promising, because her present was shit. The people who raised her weren't her parents. She'd been kidnapped, for all her life. Taken from a family that could have probably gave her a better life than the literal hell she had been raised in. She'd been given a mirage; a phony, fake, miserable mirage. Her whole life was a lie. The moment her life was starting to get a little bit on track, it'd been revealed that she wasn't supposed to have the life she did.

_This couldn't be happening. **God,** this can't be happening. Make it stop. _

Everything starting spinning again. The noise of the reporters outside raised in volume, but her thoughts, her feelings: flabbergasted, irate, _violated._ That noise was deafening.

"Toni, look at me." Cheryl let go of Toni's hands, opting to instead stand on her knees and holding the other girls' hands in her face. "Please, look at me." Toni's eyes met hers and her heart definitely shattered into pieces.

Tears pooled in Toni's eyes by the tenfold, pouring down her face. Her vibrant red nose and equally red eyes, holding disparity, and loss.

Toni couldn't hear Cheryl, she couldn't hear anything else besides the rampant screams of everything around her. Everything inside her.

_Didn't I tell you? You'll never have a happy ending._

_Everything is a lie. You're a lie. Who even **are** you? _

_Try all you want, but you'll never get anything good. You don't deserve it._

She began shaking her head, hoping that would knock the voices out.

_Fraud._

_Imposter.  
_

_Thief._

_Everyone knows it now, you'll never get a break. Welcome to **Hell.** _

Everything became louder, it gave her a headache.

_**This can't be happening.** _

Toni brought her shaking hands up to her ears, pressing harder than she should've, closing her eyes tight and inadvertently making more tears fall from her eyes. She can't take this.

_**Make it stop.** _

Nothing stopped, if anything it got louder. The ringing in her ears persisted and the pain in her brain sharpened. She let out a ear bleeding scream, folding her head into her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Trying to catch a break. 

Cheryl stood up, wiping tears of anger from her eyes. Not anger for Toni, but anger for the sick fuckers that were outside her door, as well as the ones who were the root cause of this mess.

Veronica stood behind the couch, heartbroken, angry and speechless at once. She looked at Toni before looking at Cheryl, who looked emotionless. 

"Veronica take her to the back room please. I'll be back in a minute." Cheryl instructed as calmly as she could manage. Veronica wasn't stupid, she knew when to shut the hell up and comply for the better good of her safety.

She nodded silently, hurrying to the front of the couch, sniffling and picking up an unmoved Toni. A broken, distraught, unmoved Toni. She carried her bridal style to Cheryl's room, carefully sitting on the bed with her and rubbing her back.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" Was all Toni was able to get out, and even as loud as she yelled it, her voice still cracked with every syllable and her grip on Veronica tightened, like Veronica's blue cloud cotton pajamas where the only thing tethering her to a reality. Whether that reality was sustainable or not was still up for debate.

Still in the living room, Cheryl huffed and she puffed and she marched towards her front door. Swinging it open. She tried her best to make it look like she hadn't just been crying at the broken beauty in her house. Like she wasn't completely off her rocker and crazy. She did her best, that's for sure. Can't say it worked.

"Do you _imbeciles_ have a fucking life? Do you know what fucking time it is?" Cheryl roared a pretty, but intimidating roar, finishing her sentence with an eye roll.

Reporters were screaming left and right. "Your thoughts?" here and "What do you have to say?" there. It was annoying.

"We want updates on Miss Topaz. It's her right as an American citizen."

"First of all, her _rights_ as an American citizen do _not_ include being harassed at an ungodly hour. Nor do they involve trespassing on private fucking property. It's her right, as well as my roommate's and I's rights to our privacy. Second of all, do you people have fucking hearts? Or brains for that matter? The reason your here, the fucking story you want updates on, is heavy fucking shit for someone to carry, especially so suddenly. And the fact that you're here, inconsiderately badgering at my front fucking door, like demented _buffoons_ just says a lot about you and your character."

No reporter was talking, but cameras were clicking rapidly. Much to Cheryl's pleasure, she hadn't raised her voice too much or bulged her eyes too wide.

"Now that I have your attention, _all_ of you have _exactly 5 minutes_ to get off of my lawn, and never come back unless court ordered or invited, or I _will_ call the police and file a restraining order against all of you idiots. Get a heart, and a brain. Goodbye."

Cheryl slammed the door in the reporters faces, quickly wiping off her Blossom façade and replacing it with one of worry and concern.

Toni.

Her heart pounded as she turned off all the lights, before rushing into her room. She wanted to scream at the fact that Toni's state hasn't changed not an iota of a bit. Veronica was still hold Toni, trying but failing to get the caramel skinned girl to calm down.

"I-I tried getting her to breathe, calm down. It was working for a little before she started thinking and it reverted back to how it was. I don't know what to do." Veronica stammered and stood up, letting Cheryl sit on her bed, wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Me neither, can you go see if they left? If not call the cops and report their asses." Veronica nodded once again, leaving Cheryl's room and closing the door.

Cheryl sighed, pulling Toni closer to her body. She'd dealt with a few anxiety attacks, she could do this, she could help Toni. Just try it. 

Cheryl pulled back a little and held Toni at forearms length. She tried to gently pry Toni's legs from around the girl's ears, making Toni straddle her.

"Sunshine, look at me please. They're gone, and I'm right here." Cheryl coaxed Toni with her words, placing a hand on the girls thigh and tilting her head up slightly. As soon as Toni moved her head fully to meet Cheryl's, the latter want to cry and murder in one fell swoop.

Toni's eyes were blood red, her face puffy with tears and sweat, her chest rising and falling. And the once, bright, gold light, Cheryl loved in her eyes, dead.

_Why do the worst things always happen to the best people?_

Toni's hands were no longer on her ears, her head was no longer shaking. Her eyes were no longer shut, instead they were staring into Cheryl's, pleading, begging, for her to tell her this was all a dream. To take the pain away, the lies, the anguish, the persistent screams, Toni's eyes _implored_ for Cheryl to make it all better.

Cheryl saw it, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't take back the life someone had just stolen from her, she couldn't fix Toni's heart, not about this. She couldn't tell her everything was a dream. Because it wasn't. This was the painstaking reality the both of them were stuck in. Sure Cheryl wasn't directly affected, but watching the girl who had so quickly enamored her soul, lose _her light_ , was....

Toni blinked and down came more heavy tears, each one another one of her stressors.

"Make it stop, please make it stop. I didn't do anything wrong, please."

"I can't make it stop, not completely. But I can and _will_ do everything in my fucking power to get you the answers and comfort, if you want it. Of course you didn't do anything wrong." Cheryl agreed. "Do _not_ think anything of this is your fault. You are nothing but a victim, you played no part in it. You don't deserve this, at all. You are lovely, radiant, extraordinary. You will get through this, and I'll be here every step of the way."

"I have no one, Cheryl. I have nothing, I-I need to go back, I need my things. "

"I don't want to hear it,  _absolutely not._ You have me, okay? _You have me._ My house is now your house. It's not safe for you, not there. I'm not going to let you put yourself in harms way. You can't go back, especially not by yourself."

Cheryl rubbed small invisible paths on Toni's bare thighs. Toni was sure Cheryl could feel the bumps on her skin forming, a cold comforting chill consuming her being.

Toni shook her head, disagreeing. "I need to get out of here. I can't be here, they could find me. I can't I have to go." Toni sat up abruptly, trying to pull away from Cheryl, but the redhead wasn't having it.

"Toni, stop. You're safe here I promise y-"

"No. I'm not! I'm not safe anywhere, what if they take me again, they'll always find me I can't be here. I can't."

"Toni." There goes that voice again. Cheryl was going to get her way. "You aren't going _anywhere_ , okay?" Cheryl cupped Toni's face again, looking dead into her eyes. A look of determination shone bright in Cheryl's, she was going to win.

"You are safe right here. I swear on my brother I will not let _anything_ happen to you. I'm small but I'm mighty, especially for the ones I care about. No I haven't dealt with anything like this before, I know you haven't either. But I will  _not_ let you go through this alone, you have me. I will protect you, you have my _word,_ okay?"

Toni searched Cheryl's eyes for any look of worry or hesitation, but found none. So, Toni nodded her head that was still in Cheryl's hands, giving a small smile. "Okay."

"Good." Cheryl smiled while subconsciously rubbing the fallen tears that ran from Toni's eyes. Cheryl let go of  Toni's face (much to her subconscious's dismay) and pulled Toni into her, letting the shorter girl rest on her chest. Cheryl laid back, rubbing her back soothingly. "Copy my breathing." Toni's head was right above Cheryl's heart, so she could feel her head rise and fall with her breathing. She slowly but surely mimicking Cheryl's rhythm. A warm vibration ran throughout her body, and she lost herself with each stroke that came up and back down her spine.

Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl's, tan arms hooking around pale ones. The vibration grew stronger, and she didn't mind at all. Subconsciously Cheryl rocked her body, rocking Toni's and slowly lulling them both to sleep.

Everything was going to be okay, Toni has Cheryl's word. They hadn't even known each other for a full week yet, but Toni knew that Cheryl's  word was a promise _nothing_ could break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt like this chapter was starting off, but as I kept writing, and crying while writing, I started to like it a little more LOL, anyways thank you pretty people for reading once again and I'm sorry it took me so long!! I love you all!!


End file.
